User talk:Shroomish7
My Talk Page *Hello, and welcome to my talk page! (I am NOT an admin, and this is unimportantthat a word? but I do know lots of science related things.so, if you're allowed to, I'll answer science Q's I'm allowed to. most likely not : ( ) '' '' *Also, I like to type A LOT (a lot is 2 words, remember that plz). I guess that's a waste of page space. *I don't know a lot about this wiki, please don't ask me things like-"Uh, what page has (blah,blah)?" my answer would be "uhhh, ask an admin or something." Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baby Jane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 21:56, 20 March 2010 splicer quotes Hey! Nice first edit, adding Baby Jane's lines. I wonder if you're interested in working together to fill out all of the lines from the different splicer models. I did some adding to Dr. Grossman and it is now the only complete list of quotes (at least, I *think* I got every line of his.) But there are many missing sections for the other models. Like for example, I'm sure that Baby Jane says something like "I feel so warm" when using a health station. Each character possibly has lines they say when running to a health station, when using a health station, when they're injured, when they kill the player etc. and these quote types are usually left out completely from their pages. Not to mention, many of the other quote types (i.e. attacking) are incomplete. It's not a HUGE task - there are only Baby Jane, Breadwinner, Lady Smith, Pigskin, Rosebud, Toasty, and the one I hate so so so much... Waders. God he gets annoying. But I figure it would be nice to 1) fill out their quotes and 2) get a uniform system going (i.e. same heading names for the different quote types and same order of heading names). Just wanted to know if you're up to filling out missing lines like you did with Baby Jane. Clicketyclick 01:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I was the one who originally did the quotes for BioShock 1, from the game files themselves. I've been a bit... displeasured by how quotes I couldn't add are being added. (In BioShock 1, a lot of audio files could not be accessed, so the ones I couldn't get to were being added manually) Just make sure to keep in format. You keep putting " in front, but not after. I might also suggest BioShock 2 section. I'd do BioShock 2, but I have access for ALL Splicer audio, and it's over 100 different sounds for each, so I don't... wanna. :I did do all the Crawler dialog, though. Any edits to it should be minor corrections. No audio should be added or moved from it, as it's how it works out in the files. I also did Eleanor, and someone else I forgot. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 20:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem, Shroomish. I saw what you were doing and I'm very happy about it. I was just making a small fix to one little thing, and actually I was wondering where exactly to put the 'Using Vending Machine' dialogue, and the way you rearranged in close proximity at the bottom of the page made me think, "of course! Right after 'Using Health Station!'" That is completely natural. So on the subject of the order, I think we should talk about it here to get the order and names of the headings concretely down and agreed upon. I'm thinking: At a Locked Door Frozen (Stuttering) Burning (Heading to Water) Examining Corpse Idle Hears Player Attacks Player Kills Player Player Runs Searching for Player Returning to Idle Injured Using Health Station Using Vending Machine Level-specific quotes after this What do you think of this? I picked up some of the names and order you used rather than ones I used previously because I thought yours were better. Now different pages have a different order of these headings AND different names for the headings. So whatever names and order we agree upon, we have to make the pages uniform in format. Then it will not only look better, but it'll be easier to see at a glance what quotes we're missing. Clicketyclick 21:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::All the audio in the game is made with audio files that were recorded. I have the audio and can listen to them in any music player. Just saying that I have direct access and know how the audio come out through those files. ::Off Topic: I found this file. You used that? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 21:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, it was. A Pokemon Wiki, nice right? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 22:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::As MegaScience has said, he did most of the splicer audio transcripts from the first game. He listened to the audio that was in the game files and copied it down, but a lot of quotes from splicers aren't in the files at all, even though they can be heard in game. If you want to add quotes for Baby Jane attacked by bees, I suggest putting it in a new section after all the other BioShock quotes, that way quotes from the game files and ones just heard in game will be separate. ::::If you can find quotes for Charlie and Brenda feel free to add them to their pages. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Signature Customization Anyone can customize their signature. You can find information about adding colors and other things to your signature here: Help:Wikisig ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome. Glad I could help. ;) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Splicer pages Sure, if you want to make a page for each named splicer you can. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Becoming an Administrator I am glad to see your enthusiasm ;) Are you sure you are ready to be an admin though? Usually administrators need to know a lot about how wikis work, and they need to be very active in contributing. If you want to help out around the wiki you could try some things listed on the Community Portal. Information about administrators can be found here: BioShock Wiki:Administrators, and you can learn about the process of requesting adminship here: BioShock Wiki:Requests for user rights. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC)